Text Overage
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Based on part my own adventures, What happens when Uruha and Reita decide to go preschool? Shockingly lacking in eroticism! Just kidding! No really...


**TEXT OVERAGE**

**New Picture Message: Kouyou**

Akira stared at his phone, feeling a small vein throb in his neck as he mentally read the captioned picture of two children. 'We're best friends so remember I'll pick you up when you fall.' The picture was sweet and heartwarming if it wasn't for Kouyou's added text on the bottom. 'After I finish laughing at you.'

**New Sms: Akira**

'Jerk.' Kouyou gave a soft snort at Akira's simple come back. Kouyou quickly typed his reply as he boarded the subway.

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'Like you wouldn't do the same.' Akira could feel the vein calm slightly as the waitress that led him to his table smiled attractively. Akira typed out his reply with an almost unnoticeable facial twitch. Ordering his lunch as he waited for his drink to be made.

**New Sms: Akira**

'I would help you up WHILE laughing at you. I don't waste time.' Kouyou could feel a small blush fill his face as a dyed blonde smiled at him as their eyes met.

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'Oh…' Akira openly smirked, he had won that battle. And with relish Akira started drinking his tea before grinning. He won the battle, now onto the war…

**New Sms: Akira**

'Yeah. And I'M the mean one. Imma push you next time I see you. I'm taking this preschool. Boo ya.' Kouyou barely held back a snort of laughter at Akira's unknown childness.

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'If we're going preschool I'm taking crayons to your wall!' Akira smirked, more entertained then angry at this point, smirking at the waitress as she came with his food, happy to see a pretty flush heat her face.

**New Sms: Akira**

'Imma douse your hair in paste.'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'I'm not going to share my cookies.'

**New Sms: Akira**

'I'll eat them anyway.'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'Fine I'll drink your chocolate milk!'

**New Sms: Akira**

'I don't drink it! I'm going to dump yours in your soup.'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'I've tried that. Tastes pretty good.'

**New Sms: Akira**

'Then I'm going to take it and eat it in your face!'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'I'll take your favorite toy!'

**New Sms: Akira**

'I'll take the batteries out!'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'I'll get more batteries from my mommy! Then I'll…I'll use your toothbrush! Wait you don't use that!'

**New Sms: Akira**

'You know for a fact my mouth is minty fresh!' Akira frowned as he started heading home, having already paid for his food.

**New Sms: Kouyou**

';) I do, doesn't mean it comes from brushing your teeth.'

**New Sms: Akira**

'How do you know what I stick in my mouth? Envious?'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'You don't want me to answer that.'

**New Sms: Akira**

'Gasp, that means I win!'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'No it doesn't. BTW I happen to know you don't stick certain things in your mouth. You don't want to know what I stick in my mouth, which I have kissed you multiple times with.'

**New Sms: Akira**

'Oh yeah? I got something you can stick in your mouth, it's long and hard and currently very hot.'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'I'm not putting a hot pan or spoon in my mouth.'

**New Sms: Akira**

'Oh it's not that!'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'Then what is it besides a dick?'

**New Sms: Akira**

'It's my foot. You can put that in your juice box and suck it.'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

"Your foot is too big for my juice box; it's too big for anything on me.'

**New Sms: Akira**

'Bastard. I'm ignoring you.'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'No.'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'I thought we were trading playful insults, you were the one who told me to put your foot in my mouth and suck it.'

**New Sms: Akira**

'Juice. Box.'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'Darling my mouth is bigger than my juice box; don't you want a bigger target?'

**New Sms: Akira**

'I still don't forgive you. Xp.'

**New Sms: Kouyou**

':( Bully! I'll take your crayons!' Kouyou waited but as no reply came he quickly swore and got off at the next stop to head as directly as possible with the subway to Reita's place. As Kouyou came up to Reita's apartment he knocked hard and quickly. The door opened to Reita with his mouth lightly surrounded by frothy toothpaste as his brush stuck out of the corner of his mouth his lips pursing slightly in confusion then annoyance.

"Alright you win!" Kouyou gave up as Akira's phone buzzed with his latest text. "Just forgive me already!" Akira grinned; the subtle cocky sexiness of such a smile from him was dimmed by the brush and paste.

"Alright!" Akira's eyes gleamed with mirth as Kouyou finally saw the plan clearly from Akira's point of view. "And I didn't even have to say anything!"

"OH you unforgivable bastard!" Kouyou grumbled as he forced his way in as Akira opened his phone and smiled softly. The beauty of his smile, even if dimmed by the situation was magnified by the emotion in his eyes.

**New Sms: Kouyou**

'I love you don't get mad!'


End file.
